


Another Time

by bakabecca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Captivity, Dalish Culture, F/M, Fade Dreams, Nightmares, Slavery, Tevinter Imperium, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabecca/pseuds/bakabecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana Lavellan finds herself dreaming of a time long before she became a part of the Inquisition, when she had once found herself seperated from her clan and enslaved in Tevinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about the names of Tevinter magisters so I made one up. This is my first fanfiction please let me know what you think :)

The stone beneath her knees was cold and hard. 

Ellana couldn't determine how long she had been kneeling here, but the growing numbness in her knees and arms over time gave her some sort of idea. 

She remembered being dragged into the lower dungeons of the estate the previous night...or two, or three ago. Any slave who had the audacity to disobey Magister Pantholous' rules and get caught would find themselves here, wrists shackled and held suspended above by chains that attached to the ceiling. No food had been given to her, and her stomach snarled noisily at her more and more often. About twice a day a guard came and let her drink some water, but there were some days they forgot to come. Or ignored her. Whichever. 

Normally the punishment was not dragged out this long, but this was not Ellana's first offense. She first arrived she had made it a point to hoard the food she was given to share it with the other slaves whom she knew recieved smaller portions. Strike one. A few weeks ago she shocked Magister Pantholous' guard to make it clear she didn't like his groping. Strike two, and a nice set of runed cuffs to prevent her from using her magics. No slave had the right to hit a guard under Magister employ, nonetheless use magic without permission. 

Then, a few days ago, Ellana had tried to escape. For the entirety of the months she had been captive here she had not given up on the hope of returning to her clan. She had been out hunting with her friend Ishala to get some ram meat for a little feast for Ellana's sixteenth birthday and had come across Tevinter slavers by the border. The last Ellana saw of her friend was that of an arrow piercing through her heart and a final cry of pain before she fell lifeless to the ground. Ellana might have escaped, but fool that she was could not stand to leave her friends body behind. Shiala deserved a proper send off into the afterlife, with a goodbye from everyone in Clan Lavellan. 

Ellana had not been quick enough to escape, and found herself carted off to Minrathous as exotic Dalish property. There was nothing quite like being taken from her clan, having her belongings and clothing removed and replaced with rags, and put out to auction like a farmer's livestock. The experience left a bitter, angry poison in her heart that she carried around in her days here. Gone was Ellana of Clan Lavellan, hello nondescript serving elf of Magister Randol Pantholous IV.

Every day she was able to she studied the guards patrolling the large estate. When their shifts changed, where they were posted, who had a tendency to fall asleep, who drank too often, and who would be most easily distracted. Ellana served and plotted and waited - but her efforts were not enough. She was no rogue, not used to sneaking and hiding. She was almost out when a guard caught her in the back of the head with something hard that knocked her unconcious. Ellana sighed into the empty cell, it was probably the hilt end of a sword. 

It was dark, there were four pillars towards the corners of the room - and one torch lit upon each, leaving the center where she knelt chained darker than the rest of the room. Her head hung limply forward, face shielded by her long chestnut tresses. It hurt her neck too much at this point to keep her head upright. What she wouldn't give to have blood flow returned to her arms and the chance to stretch her legs and lay down. Her pale skin was covered in dirt, her body covered in what could pass more as a potato sack with holes than an overshirt. 

Just when the silence was driving her over the precipice of her sanity she picked up the sound of heavy boots headed towards her cell. More water? Ellana swallowed thickly and tried to lick her lips. She was so thirsty. 

The wooden door swung open loudly, banging against the wall as a tall figure entered with a flourish - Ellana flinched back, trying to inch herself back away from the door as much as her chains would allow. Her knees, red and aching protested the movement and sent sharp pain down her shins. 

"My my. Here you are. The filthy Dalish who has been giving my men such trouble." He tutted softly at her.

Ellana shivered at the sound. It was unmistakeably Pantholous himself. Her knees quaked slightly against the stone as her heart sank, there was probably no strike three. If the Magister himself were here to deal with her than this would be her final punishment. Closing her eyes she prayed to her Gods for strength, her lips moving in silent prayer. To Mythal for protection, to Elgarnan for hope she would be avenged, to Fen'harel for another chance at escape, and if not, to Falon'din and Dirthamen to take her safely to the afterlife. 

She heard him come nearer and after a minute of tense silence she and dared to open her eyes. Instead of seeing stone she saw the black leather of his shoes and the gold and purple filagree that lined his lavish robes. A big, calloused hand came down suddenly and grabbed her jaw, jerking her head up and bringing her gaze to meet his. Ellana mustered all of the hate she could in one look and said nothing. No respect would be shown to this man on her last day alive.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked, smirking at her and raising a neatly trimmed brow. Ellana had a moment to take his face in as he held her jaw firmly in his grasp. Pantholous was an older man, about mid fifties, with salt and pepper hair that was kept sleek and straight. Laugh lines around his eyes. Crows feet. Teeth only slightly crooked. Aqualine nose. Cologne that made her nostrils flare. How very high end. It was a shame she would not be brought to an end by a more worthy person.

Pantholous chuckled, apparently seeing no end to her indignance. He released her jaw and walked back over to the guard that he had come with, taking something from his hand and handing it to them before strolling back over, whistling a cheery tune that made her skin crawl. Ellana could only pray that she would die before he got around to doing any blood magic. She had heard stories of the Magister's from Tevinter, and hoped she would not live to find out if they were true. 

The guard at the door followed Pantholous back over to her. Glancing at his hands she saw a long brown leather whiprolled up - and breathed a sigh of relief. No magic needed for lashings. 

"I am going to show you what happens to slaves who try to escape me." Pantholous sneered, clasping his hands behind his back as the guard disappeared behind her. It was silent save for the sound of the slow unwinding of the whip as it was unraveled and hit the floor. Ellana had never been whipped before, she would have gulped but her throat was too dry. She told herself to just breathe. To not give them the satisfaction of her cries. 

The sound of metal leaving a scabbard reached her ears and Ellana tried to in vain to twist herself to the side to see behind her. Before she could wonder for too long what the guard was doing she felt the cold metal of a dagger grazing her skin and slicing through the back of her servants garb - causing it to sag forward of her chest slightly, but still shielded her most of her torso from view. 

She felt goosepimples rise up on her skin as her back was exposed to the cold air of the dungeon. Ellana took comfort in the fact that her humiliation would be down here where no one of her clan would ever see. Pantholous tilted his head to side as he looked down at her. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

A grimace twisted its way into her expression, and she lifted her aching neck up to look at the smug Magister before her. As if torturing her was not enough, he needed an apology?

"We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again we shall submit." She rasped.

Obviously not the answer he had been looking for, his eyes flickered to the guard behind her and back again, signaling the start. 

"I will break you, elf. If it takes one thousand strokes." His voice was quiet and monotone. Ellana almost believed him.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, a sharp burning pain seared straight down her back, in a quick and efficient lash that rang out and echoed against the walls of the cell. Ellana hissed and shuddered, the pain leaving her breathless. She slacked her arms and leaned forward against her chains as the sting spread across the skin of her back. Don't cry.

Pantholous stood straight, observing her expression as the guard readied the whip for strike two. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked once more. Ellana lifted her head up again, breath leaving her lips in soft pants. 

"We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit." 

No signal this time, just another lash that made her grunt out in pain. No tears. No tears. She repeated this to herself over and over as she felt them well up in her eyes. Then another lash. And another. Strike after strike upon her back, her skin felt as if it were on fire - sweat dripped down her cheeks. The effort of not screaming hurt her throat. Is this what her ancestors also endured? She could take it. She would take it. She had no choice. After awhile the whips blows numbed her back slightly, Ellana cursed silently as the tears that had threatened to escape earlier finally did so, hot tears trailing down her face. 

"No, no, no. You are doing it all wrong!" Pantholous scolded suddenly, causing Ellana to jump and raise her head as he moved behind her. When she did so she saw a man standing by the door. He was a bald elven man in a plain cream tunic and green wrapped pants. A lone wolf jaw hung from the necklace he wore. Who was he? She had never seen him about the estate before. He stepped from the doorway and into the cell, looking curiously around the dungeons before his eyes landed upon her. 

Ellana waited for an acknowledgement of him but it seemed neither Pantholous nor the guard behind her had acknowledged his presence. Ellana bit her lip to stifle a cry of pain as Pantholous ran a finger down her bloodied back as he instructed the guard where to strike. 

"You cannot do it too quickly, otherwise the pain from the lashes blends together and makes the skin numb. You need to go slow between lashes. Nevermind. I will show you. Give me that!" Pantholous spat, obviously frustrated with her lack of anguish over the punishment. The elven man in front of her stepped closer, and Ellana eyed him wearily. Why wasn't Pantholous saying anything about him? 

"Ellana." He spoke her name mournfully. How did he know her name? He looked her over with a deep concern she felt she had not earned. His brows furrowed with sorrow and...anger? Regret? She could not tell. Why wasn't Pantholous noticing him? 

"What do you have to say for yourself!?" Pantholous asked again, louder this time, impatience seeping into his tone. Not breaking eye contact with the man in front of her she gripped her chains tightly.

"We are the last of the Elvhenan, nev-AH!" She cried, cut off as a blow landed across her back.

Ellana sobbed quietly, she couldn't keep her head up anymore. Pantholous waited a bit before the whip was thrown back and then sharply forward against her back. The numbness from the previous lashings gone, Ellana cried out as the leather bit into her back. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth to cut her cry short, her shoulders trembled with the weight of holding her body up. When her breathing slowed enough for her to catch her breath she repeated herself, her voice coming out like a plea. 

"WE ARE THE LAST OF THE ELVHE--AHH!" She cried out again, louder. The strikes were timed so as to make the most out of the pain caused. There was no more numbness to hide behind. More tears dripped down her face. Her head hung low, she could see the blood dripping down by her knees - a silent sob racked her ribs. Don't give him satisfaction, damnit! 

The pale hands of the strange man appeared and he lightly held the sides of her face, bringing her red rimmed eyes up to meet his. She sniffled and shook at the effort it took to keep her head up. 

"Ellana, wake up." The unfamiliar voice urged her quietly. Through her tears his face became blurry. What? 

"Ellana, you are dreaming." He spoke slowly. His voice had a lyrical lilt to it, she wanted to close her eyes and listen to him speak. She tried to twist and look back for Pantholous - would she be punished more for this man talking to her? 

He stroked her cheek, willing her to keep her eyes on him, not letting her look back.

"We are the last of the Elvhenan..." She mumbled incoherently, her bottom lip trembling. 

She heard Pantholous throw back the whip to strike again. Fear gripped her heart.

"Vhenan, wake up." Solas pleaded.

Solas. 

Ellana's eyes flew open and she shot up from her pillows. Her mark sparked harmlessly with her adrenaline - casting green light about her quarters. Her skin was covered in a cold sweat, her eyes flickering from one end of the room to another - the shadows of her dreams following her into reality. She felt as if Pantholous were be behind every curtain, any piece of furniture. Her back tingled with lashes she had not recieved in years. She shakily gripped her blanket and jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

"Vhenan." Solas said calmly, soothingly, pulling her from her imagined shadows. Ellana felt her shoulders slump. He had seen it, her dream. Her memory. Looking back at him she felt shame creep up and flush her cheeks. She had never meant for him to see that time in her life. It had been many years ago, and she dared never to dwell on it. Solas sat up and brought his arms around her from behind, pulling her back to his warm chest. He did not ask her about it, gave her no judgements. Ellana let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and melted into him, her heart still hammering in her chest. 

She was safe. It was just a memory. Solas stroked her arm gently, fingers soothing as they glided over her skin. He mumbled softly in elven to her as he rocked her - she did not know exactly what he was saying, but it's effect was immediately calming. Ellana closed her eyes, listening to his voice as it chased the shadows away.

"How did you-?" Ellana started, stopping when he released an arm to wipe a stray tear from the corner of her eye. 

"I will always be there to free you, Vhenan." 

He placed a reverent kiss upon her forhead and returned his arms around her. 

 

Ellana dreamed no more of Tevinter.


End file.
